Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Typical satellite receivers are designed as one integrated unit. That is, the various tuning functions, conditional access functions and processing are all performed on the same circuit board.
For certain types of applications, an IP encapsulated bitstream is desirable. The IP bitstream is distributed to various monitors for playback. The IP solutions are typically targeted at large installations to support hundreds of simultaneous users. Such systems are typically not economical for low-end installation requiring only a modest number of receivers. Such applications include low-end commercial applications such as bars, waiting rooms and single-family homes. A set top box capable of converting the IP stream to usable signals is typically used. Providing some basic service to applications such as multiple dwelling units is desirable.
Hotels and other applications may also use a satellite master antenna television (SMATV) system. Certain systems, such as hotels, may use existing wiring to distribute the channel signals. As in most networks, bandwidth is a limited resource. In a large system, many channels may not be used by particular users. As technology progresses, more and more bandwidth is required for higher resolution video. Bandwidth consumed with unused video channels may be put to better use.